


happy new year

by prettyinwentz



Series: sweeter than sugar [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: “What do you mean you've never had a new year eve kiss?” Meka said, eyes comically large with shock as if Danny's confession personally attacked him.





	happy new year

"What do you mean you've never had a new year eve kiss?" Meka said, eyes comically large with shock as if Danny's confession personally attacked him.

 

"Aaaaand? It be like that sometimes," Danny laughed, rolling his eyes at his best friend, "besides, I'm pretty sure Steve's gonna be more than overjoyed to know he's gonna be my first."

 

"I can't believe this. You, Danny Williams, has never had a new year eve kiss. What's next? Are you secretly a virgin?"

 

"Hey! Now you're taking it too far, I'm not a celibate!" Danny exclaimed, playfully hitting Meka on his shoulder.

 

"Whatever you say, Williams. Now go pretty yourself up, Mr. First is gonna be here soon," Meka pushed Danny into his room, "you don't want to keep him waiting, especially not tonight!"

 

"If he comes early, you speak _nothing_ of this conversation," Danny warned.

 

"Yeah, yeah. Steve will know nothing. Quit bein' so dramatic."

 

//

 

Twenty minutes later, Danny was finally ready and emerged from his room and he was greeted with the most stunning sight ever.

 

Steve McGarrett was hot already, but add a _leather_ _jacket_ to the mix? Danny was pretty sure he died and went to his own personal heaven.

 

"Hey there, sweetheart. Ready to go?" Steve asked as Danny walked up to him, not taking his eyes off the older man as he does so.

 

"Uh-huh," Danny nodded, unable to find his words.

 

“Oh my god, please, leave. I can’t handle Danny’s heart eyes anymore,” Meka said dramatically.

 

“Bye Meka!” Danny called out as he pulled Steve out the door. “Don’t party too late.”

 

//

 

“Whatcha got planned for us tonight, babe?” Danny asked as he hopped into the passenger side of Steve’s truck.

 

“Hm, I made dinner for us and maybe we could improvise after?” Steve laughed.

 

“Sounds like fun,” Danny smiled, leaning over to give Steve a kiss on his cheek.

 

And Steve did live up to his plans, or lack of. But Danny wasn’t complaining, he was just extremely happy Steve chose to spend NYE with him.

 

//

 

"Happy new year, baby," Steve murmured, his hand coming up to cup Danny's neck, pulling him in closer.

 

Danny got the memo, and pulled himself onto Steve's lap, arms wrapping around the older man's neck.

 

"Happy new year, babe," Danny replied before allowing Steve to pull him into a kiss.

 

Steve tasted like champagne and chocolate strawberries and Danny couldn't have enough of him. He whined softly against Steve's lips as Steve's other hand found its way to Danny's hair, gently tugging a handful of strands.

 

"How about we take this celebration into the bedroom," Steve whispered after he broke away from the kiss, his thumb rubbing circles around Danny's neck, making the younger man shiver.

 

Danny nodded, and Steve lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom.

 

_Happy new year, indeed._

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! sorry i’ve been mia since august. didn’t mean for that to happen. i wrote this in like a day, so not my best work lol. i wish all of y’all a happy new year and hopefully season 9 of h50 gets better lol  
> follow me on [tungle dot hell](http://thotfrnk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
